Many conventional high performance liquid chromatography (HPLC) instruments include a piston operated pump that must be primed with carrier solvent prior to usage. Conventional equipment and techniques involve a cumbersome set of steps to prime an HPLC pump. A piece of flexible tubing, such as teflon tubing, is typically connected onto the fitting on the distal end of a syringe, with the other end of the tubing being connected to a priming valve that is assembled in line with the pump inlet. A technician supports the connected syringe with one hand, and reaches with the other hand to turn a handle of the priming valve mechanism, thereby opening the valve. Air is then withdrawn into the syringe from the priming valve. The piston of the syringe is then depressed to inject liquid through the open priming valve into the pump, after which the handle of the priming valve is turned to close the valve. Because the priming valve is separate from the syringe, the technician must use both hands. Great care is also required to avoid introduction of air or other contaminants into the system.